Trainee Days
by MikasaAckerman104
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories I've written about the 104th trainee days. The first one is about the characters, their bunk mates, and what they do in their sleep. Nothing bad though. The second one is about hair and the trainee corps. The third is about sewing. From the fourth on out, the summaries will be at the end of the previous one.
1. Bunk Mates

Becoming very close to a bunk mate was not uncommon among the trainee corps, after all the two people shared a bunk, and knew the other rather well. For example, Jean and Marco shared a bunk. Marco knew that Jean tended to snuggle with what-or who-ever was closest to him. Marco didn't mind being snuggled with him in the middle of the night. Both felt this made them like brothers and strengthened their trust in one another. Eren and Armin were bunk mates, already best friends and like brothers. Eren knew Armin like his space on a normal night, and liked to get closer whenever he had a nightmare. Eren was the same way. Reiner and Bertholdt shared a bunk, both liking to curl up with each other every night, having grown up together and the closest thing to a brother the other had. Connie had no one in his bunk, being the lucky one. Thomas had actually won the drawing of the straw. Connie's old bunk mate had complained the next morning, saying he was bruised and battered from Connie's night acrobatics. Thomas had agreed to switch.

* * *

In the girl's barracks, none of the girls were lucky enough to get their own and each one of them had a bunk mate. Ymir and Christa shared a bunk, both liking to cuddle her bunk mate in her sleep. Annie and Mina shared a bunk, Mina giving Annie her space, and Annie giving Mina her space. Sasha and Mikasa were bunk mates. Sasha liked to cuddle in her sleep, and was pleasantly surprised when she found out that Mikasa didn't mind being hugged in her sleep. The other girls in the barracks were surprised to find Mikasa's arm slung over Sasha's shoulders one morning. When asked about it, Sasha said she'd had a nightmare that night. She'd woken up Mikasa who attempted to comfort her before they fell asleep like that. No one mentioned it after that, fearing the wrath of Mikasa.

* * *

What none of the trainees knew was that Shadis enjoyed watching them sleep. It reminded him of his bunk mate from his trainee days and also of how close he was to his friends back then.


	2. Hair Styles

As trainees, Mina and Christa had a tradition. During any free time they happened to have, they both enjoyed sitting under a tree in the shade. Usually They gossiped and played with each others hair. Mikasa usually sat near them, missing the innocence she hadn't had since she was nine. Mina and Christa, being Mina and Christa, were not content to have her sit off to the side and listen. It took weeks, but finally she started coming into their circle. Both girls loved Mikasa's straight black hair and often commented that it reminded them of black silk. Even though Mikasa never did their hair, they were happy to do her hair and chat.

"I think it's good for Mina and Christa to talk and treat Mikasa like a girl more than we do." Armin smiled at his childhood friend who didn't notice his smile.

"It also keeps Mikasa away from me." Eren looked a bit relieved.

"And it keeps Jean amused, getting to watch Mikasa." Connie said.

"No it doesn't, Connie!" Jean protested.

"Mmm-hmm." was the reply. Everyone knew of the crush Jean had on their Oriental comrade. Except that comrade herself.

* * *

"It's because Mikasa has such agreeable hair." Sasha informed everyone, once the talk turned to everything Christa and Mina were able to do on Mikasa's hair. She was munching on a loaf of bread.

"Braiding doesn't look that hard." Eren looked at them.

"Don't be fooled. It's actually very tricky." Sasha told him, finishing up the loaf.

"That's not true! Come here Sasha, and let me try it out."

"Absolutely not! I don't want you or your hands anywhere near my hair!"

"Come here, Armin, I want to try something out on you!"

"What!?" was Armin's shocked reply as Eren sat behind him and grabbed his hair.

"How do I start it Sasha?"

"I'm not telling you since it's apparently so easy!" Eren stared at Armin's hair before starting how he thought a braid should be started.

Fifteen minutes later, Eren proclaimed he was done, and made Armin show off his handiwork to everyone. Armin begrudgingly showed them, and everyone burst out laughing. All Eren had succeeded in doing was something that vaguely resembled a rope and knotting Armin's hair.

* * *

"What are you laughing about?" came Mina's sweet voice from near them.

"Eren doesn't know how to braid!" Sasha gasped out through laughs.

"Oh. Would you like me to teach you?" Christa asked Eren. Eren nodded. The two of them sat down with Armin and Christa un-knotted the soft blond hair of the boy. She explained how to do it the whole time. Christa showed Eren how to properly braid, once Armin's hair wasn't a knotted mess.

* * *

A/N: R&R is very much loved! Thanks for reading!


	3. Sew

At first it started out with Mikasa and Marco going off by themselves, when she wasn't with Mina and Christa, in their free time. Marco liked to knit, and Mikasa usually sewed (mostly ripped garments of Eren's) and would sometimes embroider. Next it was Connie wondering what they went off to do. He laughed at them (mostly at Marco for fear of Mikasa) for a solid five minutes before solemnly asking Marco to teach him how to knit. Marco accepted, and they both learned how bad of a knitter Connie was. Sasha was next, wandering over for food. She laughed at the boys knitting before asking Mikasa to teach her how to sew. Sasha was surprisingly quick in learning it (especially after Mikasa stabbed her with the sewing needles a couple of times). Christa came over next, prepared to start sewing. She was accepted into the group and started to sew a bunch of colorful patches together. No one in the group was sure what she was working on, and she would usually smile at anyone guessing, (most guesses were a quilt for Ymir),before continuing to work on it.

* * *

Eren and Armin came next. Eren asked Marco how to knit, while Armin preferred to learn to sew with Mikasa. Jean came later that night after following the people. He joined it after seeing Mikasa there, sewing. It took a while for him to learn (with plenty of stab marks from a combination of sewing needles and Mikasa) even he learned eventually. Reiner and Bertholdt came together, Reiner knitting, and Bertholdt sewing. Ymir joined the second she saw Christa enjoying herself there, and was quickly taught to sew by Christa. Annie was one of the last people to join, and usually chose to sew instead of knitting.

* * *

Shadis was looking for the trainees. It had been a week since everyone there had joined the sewing and knitting circle, and he wondered where they all went after training. Searching the grounds, he finally found them. They were all in a circle, sewing or knitting, and chatting. The chatter fell silent when they saw him. He said nothing, laughing at them the whole time he was leaving. He should've been happy about all the nonexistent requests for garments to be sewn after the circle was started up. The only fact that he often wondered about was how they found sewing needles, knitting needles, yarn, and thread for their circle.

* * *

A/N: R&R is appreciated! The next one will be about the morning habits of the trainees. Thanks for reading!


	4. Mornings

Mornings was not the favorite time of the trainees. Most of the girls hated how they were only allowed showers in the evening, and often complained about it. Some girls (Ymir and Mikasa) merely shrugged them off, and started to get ready. Other girls (Mina and Christa) whined about it all the way down to the dining hall for breakfast. Other than that, the girl's side was usually quiet in the morning. The only actual talking heard was 'pass me my brush', 'hand me my shirt', or 'yeah, go ahead think you're all funny by sewing my bra together'. Although the last one had only been heard once, it had actually happened. Ymir had found it absolutely hilarious; Sasha did not as she ripped out someone's stitching. The girls all slipped into their uniforms, most grumbling at how tight the gear straps had to be at this early in the morning, brushing their hair, and sliding on boots (some also grumbled at the boots).

* * *

The boys were a completely different story. It wasn't unusual for them to wake up and have someone pranked (more often than not it was Jean to Eren and vice versa). Connie was also someone who was a culprit in pranking other people. The boys had agreed that the favorite prank done to anyone was the one done to Jean by Eren. He had somehow managed to get his hands on superglue and a horse mask. Needless to say, Jean had spent three whole days with a horse mask glued to his face. None of them really cared about not being allowed to shower in the morning. Not one single word was said in the morning between them. They pulled on uniforms, grunting at the tightness of the straps, and put on the boots before leaving.

* * *

Breakfast was not nearly as loud as lunch. Usually, by lunch, everyone was more awake after the training and talked a lot more. But at breakfast, it was still pretty early for most people, and they all munched on the bread. Only a couple people were awake enough to hold small conversations. '...and then Ymir bursts out laughing after I ask, and she pulls my bra out from under her pillow! I snatch it from her, and when I go to put it on, I learn that one half of it was sewn to the other half, and there's no way for it to work like that! She's still laughing at me as I rip out her, I think it was hers, stitching and put it on! Can you believe her?' was one conversation that Sasha rambled to Connie one morning. He had merely grunted replies, also still sleepy. Once the trainees left the dining hall, they lined up for training.

* * *

A/N: R&R is loved! If there's any prompt ideas, just shoot me a message or comment, and I'll see if I can make it happen! The next one will be about what happens in the evening for the trainees. Thanks for reading!


	5. Evenings

The evenings of the trainees were much different than their mornings. By the time it they were done with that day's training, most of them were exhausted. Most of the girls (Mina and Christa) rejoiced at the ability to go take a shower, while some others (Ymir and Mikasa) brushed it off like they had that morning. After showering, the girls went back to their barracks, smelling as girls should. Not like they did during training. Everyone went to the sewing and knitting circle before going in to get ready for bed. Pajamas were changed into, boots lined neatly by their small footlocker containing their clothes, and girls climbed into their bunks with their bunk mates (not to mention that bras were carefully hidden where no one but the hider could find).

* * *

For the boys, the routine was the same until after the sewing and knitting circle. They trudged back to their barracks, having already showered, and changed into pajamas. Unlike the girls, who made an effort to keep their barracks clean, most (everyone but Marco, Armin, and Bertholdt) of them didn't care for cleanliness. Clothes and other assorted objects were scattered everywhere. The boys shoved things out of the way as they crawled into their bunks with their bunk mates.

* * *

A/N:I got this one done quickly, so I've decided to post it a couple days early and thanks to everyone for reading this! R&R is loved from anyone. The next one will be about the academics required during the training. See you later!


	6. Academics (Part One)

Shadis was lecturing them about strategy his back to the class. Most of the trainees were writing down the notes from the board. The others who weren't writing notes were mostly quietly goofing off. Sasha and Connie were doodling on their papers. Armin was writing notes and trying to get Eren to pay attention. Jean was paying less attention that Eren was, and was staring at the back of Mikasa's head. She was taking notes, unaware of Jean.

"Dismissed, maggots!" Shadis slammed down the chalk, jolting everybody more awake than they had been two minutes ago. The class all got up and left.

* * *

Jean came up with a new plan to get Mikasa later that night at dinner, and told Connie.

"It's foolproof." he was telling Connie.

"What happens if she says no?" Connie inquired.

"She won't say no. It's foolproof."

"Don't you think she'll think lower of you because you didn't take any notes?"

"Connie, don't go analyzing my plan."

"What-"

"Just nod and agree with it, Connie."

His plan took place later that evening.

* * *

"Hey, Mikasa, may I borrow your notes from class today?" Jean asked, setting down the pants he was sewing. She stared at him for a while, before getting up. Mikasa was gone for five minutes, coming back with her notebook.

"Thanks, Mikasa! These notes will most definitely help me! It'll prove I can do better than Jaeger!" Mikasa's eyes narrowed.

"I mean, help me do better in class." he quickly corrected, as she went back to her sewing. Jean quickly retreated back to sitting next to Connie and Sasha.

"See? It was foolproof." Jean opened her notebook. Connie burst out laughing after looking at the contents.

"Most definitely foolproof Jean! Maybe not your plan, but her notebook's foolproof from having any idiots read it!"

"You can't read it either!"

"Yeah, but at least I'm not trying to just to win her over!"

"Shut up Connie." Jean looked down at her notebook again. She hadn't written any letters on the pages; instead they were full of characters that made no sense to him.

"Mikasa, how am I supposed to read this?" he asked, holding up her notebook. Mikasa made no move to answer. Eren plopped down next to Jean, looking over his shoulder. He laughed at him too.

"You asked Mikasa for her notebook and can't read it, didn't you?" he laughed.

"Shut up, Jaeger!"

"Horseface."

"What language is this anyway?"

"Japanese, I think." Armin answered, sitting down holding his own notebook.

"How do you know that?"

"Hey Mikasa, you wrote your notes in Japanese today right?" Armin asked, looking at his friend. She nodded.

"Anyway, I brought my notes to help you, since you said you wanted to do better in class." Mikasa took her notebook back, leaving a little earlier than before.

"That's all right Armin. You don't have to help me."

"I really don't mind Jean. Today we learned how to do a coordinated strike today." Jean sat there listening to Armin explain how a couple people get in front of the Titan before people would get behind and strike-actually he really didn't care. Instead of listening to Armin, Jean tuned him out like he had Shadis sighing in defeat. He figured he would just have Armin explain it again when it came nearer to graduation.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Cheesecake Owl for this prompt! I don't really know any military tactics, so I just wrote it based on Titan killings in the manga/anime. Academics will have a part two from Shadis's perspective next chapter. Thanks for reading!

See you later!


	7. Academics (Part Two)

Shadis was not happy. He had to teach the trainees strategy, focusing on a coordinated strike, and almost everyone wasn't paying attention. He could see Blouse and Springer drawing instead of taking notes. Arlert was taking notes and trying to get Jaeger to pay attention. Jaeger was glaring at Kirstein; who was gazing at the back of Ackerman's head. She was taking notes like Arlert, unaware of Kirstein.

* * *

"This strategy works best on a single Titan. At least three of the squad will get in front of the Titan to distract it." he was lecturing them, pressing the chalk down hard the board. It squeaked down the board. He turned back to the class, observing Braun muttering to Hoover; trying to take notes. Lenz was staring at the board next to Maxwell* was clearly showing boredom on her face. She also showed that she was not paying attention. Bott was taking notes next to Kirstein. He was still gazing at Ackerman.

"Dismissed, maggots!" he slammed the chalk down, jolting almost everyone awake.

* * *

Shadis could see the trainees ridiculous sewing and knitting circle from the window of his quarters. He thought it was a bit ridiculous for soldiers to be sewing every night, but they continued to do it every single night. Kirstein received a notebook from Ackerman and then scrambled back to Blouse and Springer. Shadis wasn't exactly sure what happened, but he did know that he would need a better plan to win over any girl.

* * *

*Maxwell is Ymir. She doesn't have a last name, so I gave her one. I gave her the last name of her English voice actress (according to Wikipedia, since I watch the subbed (Japanese) version of SnK and not the dubbed (English) one), the actress's name is Elizabeth Maxwell.

A/N: I meant to write and upload this earlier on July twenty-ninth, but I went to the eye doctor that day. They dilated my eyes, making it pretty much impossible to see the screen of my laptop. And for the past two days, I had a weird kind of writer's block. I knew what I wanted this to be about, but I didn't know how I wanted to phrase the sentences. Enough excuses though. I hope this one was liked. The next chapter (next couple chapters maybe, I don't know, it's a possibility) will be about other things done during breaks. Thanks for reading!

See you later!


	8. Never Have I Ever

The girls sat in a circle on the floor of their barracks. Lights out had been an hour ago, but none of them could sleep.

"Does anybody have suggestions?" Mina whispered to them.

"For what?" Christa whispered back.

"To play a game!"

"Never Have I Ever?! That's a good one!" Sasha exclaimed jumping up. The other girls hissed at her to be quieter before she sat down.

"Go first then, Potato Girl." Ymir crossed her arms staring at the brunette.

"Okey dokey! Never have I ever, wanted to sneak to the kitchen and steal some food." Sasha was the only one to raise her hand.

"You do that anyway." Annie pointed out.

"Go next then."

"Never have I ever, wanted to seriously punch one of the boys for not understanding what it's like to be a girl." All of the hands went up.

"I'll go next! Never have I ever, wanted to grab my gear and have a lunch at the top of a tree with- someone." Ymir faltered at the end, about to say someone's name. Only Sasha's hand and hers went up.

"Never have I ever, wished our uniform pants were black or brown. Or just a dark color in general." Mina whispered. Everyone put their hands up.

"Never have I ever, wished Visitation Day was shorter." Christa, Mikasa, and Ymir all raised their hands to that.

"Never have I ever," Christa started, only to be cut off by someone throwing the door open.

Shadis stood in the doorway, yelling something about it being lights out and how they all needed to be in their bunks. None of them were actually sure what he said exactly, but there was something about running extra laps. That little phrase sent the entire barracks into a frantic scrambling motion for their bunks.

* * *

A/N: That's how my friends and I play that game and I'm not actually sure if we play it correctly... But anyway, I have no excuses for this being late (who am I kidding, I do. School is starting up again. Curse teachers and their summer homework!) Thanks to Cheesecake Owl for giving me another awesome prompt!

Thanks for reading!

See you later!


	9. Never Have I Ever: Boys Edition

"Hey Armin, remember that game we used to play as kids?" Eren asked excitedly.

"Which one?" his blond friend looks up at him in curiosity.

"Never Have I Ever! We used to have some wild times with that one."

"Yeah, I remember that one. That was a good idea to have, Eren!"

* * *

In the end, all of the boys ended up in a circle in the middle of the floor.

"Who wants to go first?" Connie asked, looking around.

"I will! Never have I ever," Eren paused for thought, "wanted to steal from Sasha's secret food supply just to see what happens." All of the people in the room put their hands up.

"I'll go next! Never have I ever, managed to slack off during hand-to-hand combat." Connie grinned. Jean glowered at him as he put his hand up. No one else put their hands up.

"Never have I ever wanted to do something really stupid in front of Shadis to see what happens." Bertholdt didn't sound like Bertholdt in that moment.

"Dude, I've never heard you say something like that ever before." Reiner said in disbelief as he put his hand up. "But, never have I ever, wanted to check out Christa just to see what Ymir would do."

"You do know what happens. Remember how Thomas spent as entire week in the infirmary because of it?" Marco reminded. No ones hands went up after that.

* * *

Everyone had gone ten minutes later except for Jean. "Never have I ever, wanted to run a lap everyday." he sounded incredibly bored as he said.

"We do that every day." Eren glared at him.

"Who cares?"

"Just think up a better one!"

"Shut up Jaeger!"

"HORSEFACE!"

"JAEGER!"

"Whoa, calm down guys. If Jean thinks of a better one, then Eren has to calm down." Armin stepped in between them.

"Fine. Whatever." the two of them sat back down.

* * *

"Never have I ever, wanted to-" Jean's never have I ever had all of the boys standing outside of the girl's cabins at three in the morning.

"Are you guys sure we want to do this?" Marco whispered nervously.

"Positive."

"We do this quickly." Reiner stood at the door, door knob in his hand.

They were out of their cabin in five minutes flat, sprinting back to their cabins, arms full of things.

* * *

A/N: Well, summer is officially over tomorrow. This will be the last one of the summer. I hope everyone had a good summer! The boys edition was a a suggestion from a guest called Cyborg who left it in the comments. Thanks to whoever you are! Thanks for reading!

See you later!


	10. The Great Bra Incident

It was a usual morning for the boy's barracks. Quiet, with no noises coming from the girls. Just the way they liked it. Until one of them screamed. What she screamed wasn't understandable, but it was most definitely a scream. Most boys shrugged it off, dismissing it as a 'girl thing'.

The girls had been having a good morning. Until Mina screamed at the top of her lungs, "It's gone! It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Christa asked in concern.

"My bra! Someone stole my bra!"

"Maybe it just got misplaced during laundry day yesterday. Here, I've got an extra one." Christa opened her footlocker and dug through her clothes. Her face paled, and she looked at the others.

"What's wrong?" Sasha inquired, looking at Christa's pale face.

"Mine are gone too." At those words, all the girls more or less went running for their footlockers. The results all made them go as pale as Christa.

"What does it matter?" Ymir shrugged, shutting her footlocker, "just hold your arms close to your boobs when we're running."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have as much as we do." someone grumbled.

"What was that?!"

* * *

Usually during breakfast, the boys could care more or less about the girls. During this particular breakfast, they noticed that all of the girls (except for Ymir) had a flush of red across their faces. They weren't entirely sure if Mikasa had it too, since her cheeks were covered with her scarf.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked Christa.

"N-nothing. What ever gave you that idea?" she stuttered, not subtly crossing her arms in front of her chest. All the guys stared at her. Breakfast was over before any of them could press the girls further.

* * *

Training was no better for any girl. Running was terrible, and even Ymir in the end had to admit running was quite painful bra-less.

"What are we gonna do about tomorrow? It hurt a lot today." Mina moaned, looking at the others.

"Find our bras." Mikasa announced, standing up.

"How we gonna do that?"

"Interrogate the boys, search their barracks, and then kill whoever did it."

"Unless it's Eren or Armin."

"Precisely."

* * *

The boys were having a peaceful evening. Until Mikasa kicked their door open.

"What are you all doing here?" Connie asked, oh-so-innocent sounding.

"Where are our bras?" Sasha growled.

"What?" They all got to work searching the entire cabin. Finally they found them, hidden in their footlockers.

"What in the world possessed you two to do that?" Sasha glared at them; it was nowhere near as impressive as Mikasa's who stood glowering at them.

"It was a prank." Connie managed under Mikasa's intense glare. The screams of all the boys were heard for an hour after that. Even Mikasa allowed Eren and Armin to get two punches from Christa. She didn't, however, see the ones Ymir delivered behind her back. All of them showed up bruised and bloody the next day, leaving Shadis to wonder what they had been doing.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... didn't I say the one before this one was the last one of the summer? Well, I lied. This will be the actual last one of this summer. It's my End of Summer gift to everyone who has given me such great support with this story! Thanks to everyone who has followed and or faved as well as everyone who has reviewed! Thank you all so much and if it weren't the first official school night and late, I'd name all of you, but it is. I promise I'll do it eventually when I have more time. But thanks to everyone who's done that (you all know who you are). For anybody out there who were wondering, running actually does hurt bra-less if there's enough boob to bounce up and down. And if anyone couldn't tell, this is the next morning after Never Have I Ever: Boy's Edition. Thanks for reading!

See you all later!


	11. Birthdays

"Where do people do that tradition?" Christa asked, looking at the people singing.

"The singing? I think they do that somewhere on the east side of Wall Rose. I can't remember where though." Armin tapped his chin in thought.

"Back home, in my village, we celebrate our birthdays as a village because we're so small. Everyone has fun and eats, well, ate plenty of food. But because Wall Maria was breached, there's not as much as food as there was." Connie sighed, looking down at his lunch.

"In Trost, we get to have a small party at home." Jean looked at the others.

"Ha! It's a lot more fun to have a birthday in Shingashina! We use flowers when we celebrate something! Much better than a little party at home, Horseface!" Eren shouted, standing up from the table.

"Not true, Jaeger! Flowers are for sissies!"

"You're calling Armin and Mikasa sissies then!?" that shut Jean up. He sat down, knowing Eren had won that one, especially after mentioning his beloved Mikasa.

"How did you celebrate, at home Marco?" Connie quickly asked, trying to defuse the tension from their table.

"A cake and a party. With small presents." Marco answered, smiling softly at that memory.

"Back home, we invited a couple kids over to play on our birthdays." Christa added, from her spot next to Ymir, "how about you, Ymir?"

"Nothin' special. A song, slightly special dinner." Ymir shrugged it off, more interested in her lunch at that moment.

"Anything special for you, Mikasa?" Jean asked.

"No." Mikasa answered, thinking of her special kimono that her mother had let her wear only on the most special of days including her birthday. But to say that, she'd have to explain what a kimono was.

* * *

"Hey, guys! You should all give me a piece of your lunches because it's my birthday!" Sasha chirped, plopping down next to Connie.

"How do you celebrate birthdays back home, Sasha?" Christa asked.

"A giant feast with a main course that the birthday child has to hunt once they get old enough!" she exclaimed, reaching for Connie's food.

The rest of their lunch was spent eating AKA scarfing all their food down before Sasha got to it. But now everyone knew how the others might prefer to celebrate their birthdays during training years. Except for what Sasha kept wanting them to do. No one was going to participate in her supposed birthday celebration back from her home. Connie caved in the end, giving her that last couple bites of his bread.

Sasha was ecstatic for that, and yelled at how someone celebrated her birthday properly with her.

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN NEARLY TWO MONTHS! But anyway, yes, I'm not dead. I feel really bad for not updating in that long. But, as any IB high school student knows, the work never stops. So I've been doing my homework instead of updating. Yeah, I know. I hate it to. I'd much rather write stories for this instead of my homework. Thanks for reading!

See you later!


	12. Shoulder Wrestling

The trainees stood around, training over for the day. It was extremely boring having nothing to do. "I've got an idea! Remember the game we used to play as kids, Bertholdt?" Reiner announced, standing up.

Bertholdt grinned, the que for Reiner to continue on with what he was about to do.

"What are we doing, Reiner?" Armin asked.

The tall blonde merely grinned in response. "Shoulder wrestling! Choose a weapon!" Reiner scooped Mikasa up, and set her on his shoulders.

"Yes!" Eren quickly lifted Armin onto his shoulders.

"I call the giant!" Connie whooped, climbing onto Bertholdt's shoulders.

Mina climbed onto Annie's shoulders and Annie allowed her pigtailed friend to get comfortable.

Ymir made sure no one else got to Christa by setting the tiny blonde girl on top of her shoulder.

Sasha climbed on Jean before yelling, "Giddyup Horsey!" Jean neighed like a horse just for her. Eren sniggered a small ways away from them, and Jean pretended not to notice because Sasha was on his shoulders.

* * *

"All right! The rules of this game are simple!" Reiner stood proudly in front of them, Mikasa perched on his shoulders. "Everyone will try to knock the ones on the shoulders off. Every team will only be considered out if the person on the shoulders completely falls off. If both people go down, and then are able to get back up without the person on their shoulders falling off, then they are still considered in. Everyone good?" Nods spread through the group.

"All right then! Everyone get ready, and...GO!"

Everyone charged each other. It was crazy, people trying to knock others off of shoulders. Christa and Ymir held on pretty long, most people scurrying away when they tried to approach Christa from the looks Ymir was giving them. In the end, it was Armin who accidentally managed to push Christa off when Connie and Bertholdt had come at him and Armin. Ymir took it pretty well, seeing how Armin was as gentle as Christa.

Armin and Eren were out when Mina and Annie came for them, Mina apologizing as she gently pushed him off. Mina and Annie were swiftly taken down by Reiner and Mikasa, the latter radiating an aura of a murderer.

Connie and Bertholdt were taken down by Sasha and Jean. The two of them put up a pretty good fight, but nothing stood in the way of Sasha shoving Connie off hard. The team fell over and would've managed to stay in, if it weren't for Bertholdt's tallness. Connie couldn't hold on being picked up over six feet into the air on shoulders and fell off, claiming defeat.

* * *

The Sasha-Jean team and Reiner-Mikasa team were the last two teams still playing a couple minutes later. Neither of them could seem to shove the other off.

"Fight Mikasa! If you don't fight, you can't win!" Eren was shouting at Mikasa. Connie attempted words of encouragement but was quickly shushed by Sasha.

Suddenly, Mikasa's usually expressionless eyes widened half a millimeter. Sasha looked to where she was looking. Reiner surged forward, and Mikasa succeeded in shoving Sasha off Jean's shoulders and onto the ground.

"And the winners of this round are the Reiner-Mikasa team!" Mina and Christa shouted together.

"Does anyone wish to go up against us?" Reiner shouted, putting his hands on his hips.

"No. We all know you would win again." Jean stated, just as the dinner bell rang.

"Dinner! We're not doing another round! It's dinner time!" Sasha screeched, running for the dining hall.

* * *

Reiner refused to let Mikasa off his shoulders, so they could brag about their victory. She stayed there until the girls and boys separated to shower or the night and then go to bed.

Reiner was proud of their victory and suggested it the next day to play again. Everyone agreed, and he snagged Mikasa again.

Needless to say, they won again that day.

* * *

A/N: I felt so bad about not updating for nearly two months that I wrote two chapters to post instead of one. I wrote two chapters for a friend of mine that really likes this story. She reads it as a guest, and kept asking when I was going to update again, so I wrote this one. Mostly just for her, because she's such a great friend. You know who you are, S. And know that this chapter was written especially for you! And I felt kinda bad for everyone else that reads this. I love everyone that supports this story! Without you guys, I probably would've stopped writing this long ago, and not be at twelve chapters already! Thank you everyone! Thanks so much for reading!

See all you awesome people that read, support, follow, favorite, and review next time!


End file.
